It's Good to be Home
by Fragile Ecstasy
Summary: A series of oneshots with Kono and Steve at the fore. Expect a lot of humor and fluff.


Hello! This story is going to be a series of McKono oneshots inspired by prompts I find on the internet! Feel free to send me some prompts, I'll try my best but can't assure inspiration will strike.

* * *

Prompt (from Tumblr): There's a long ass train and we've been waiting for it to pass for 20 minutes and you're leaning out of the window of your car yelling at it so I'll make some polite conversation

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine!

* * *

It was approximately 9:00 a.m. Pacific Standard time. About 80 degrees and sunny with a slight breeze. All in all, great environmental circumstances to enjoy while waiting for the damn train to pass.

Kono was in San Diego for a surf exhibition and had decided to drop by the naval base at Coronado to visit a friend that had gone military after retiring from the pro circuit. She was supposed to be there 20 minutes ago. That was before the train. She was generally an easy going woman but a 15 minute train? She wasn't a saint.

She tried closing her eyes and basking in the warm California sunlight and it was working to bring her stress down. It _was_ working until some guy next to her decided to roll down his window and begin yelling at the train. Yeah, at the train. The not alive object that was kinda just going wherever the conductor was directing it. But he made the conscious decision to throw half his body out of the window of his truck and yell obscenities at the non-sentient hunk of metal. Damn, that was much needed comic relief. And a visual treat too, she noticed as she straightened to check out the handsome officer still hanging out of his car and screaming.

She opened up her own window, "Ho, brah! What's up with you?"

The stranger stopped almost too fast, like he had forgotten that there might have been an audience to his rage. He slowly returned to his seat and turned to face her.

She gave him a sunny smile, mirth lining her face. She decided to let him respond in his own time, she was kind like that.

"Hello, ma'am. I'm McGarrett, Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett actually. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." He introduced himself in a very charming, albeit normal way. No reference to his madness. That was cool.

"Kono Kalakaua. How late are you, Lieutenant Commander?"

He sputtered for a few seconds before sighing, "Late. And please, call me Steve." He sent her a pretty amazing grin and her own smile brightened in response.

She rolled her eyes to the ceiling of the car before turning back to face him. "I hope the free world will be able to function even as you're late to some meeting."

"That's all any of can hope, Kono. How about you, huh? Any lurking danger if you don't get on base soon?"

"Nah, nothing so serious. But I might miss some choice waves if we're stuck here much longer."

He seemed to scan her from head to toe, which was ridiculous to think since they were both sitting in vehicles. He took in her salt tangled hair and the casual black cover-up she had hastily thrown over her floral bikini. "Looks like you already got the best of them? In town for the exhibition? You can't be from around here though."

"Yeah, I am, I owed someone a favor. And I'm here from Oahu for another few days." She decided that they were making polite small talk and it would be impolite not to reply honestly, atleast until the train passed.

His eyes, a vivid blue color, widened and closed when he slammed his head back into the headrest. "You're kidding me. Hawaii?"

"Yeah, why? Is there a problem?"

"No, no, no problem. Just, what are the damn chances?" He definitely raised more questions than he answered. That could become annoying.

"Come on brah, don't leave me hanging!"

He seemed to speak with great difficulty, "I am also from Oahu."

She burst out laughing. " _Manawa_ , eh?"

Steve cracked a smile. "What else could it be _but_ chance? And very sly test there. _Kama'aina_ by the way."

"Kama'aina from Oahu? Then there is no way you don't know any Kalakauas. What do your parents do?"

"My dad is a cop, HPD. John McGarrett."

"No. You're gonna hate this but I totally know of him. Chin Ho Kelly?"

"No. This can't be happening." He exclaimed in a totally dramatic manner.

She laughed, "My favorite cousin. Sorry, Steve."

"Look, it seems like we were supposed to meet. Here's my number. Call me before you leave, alright?"

He tossed the slip of paper into her car and before she could return the favor, the train had finished passing. The bells tolling almost drowned out her final words but he just made them out, "God, I'm gonna marry that guy."

He smiled again (which topped his previous record of smiles in a single day all before 10 in the morning). Yeah, he could stand to end up married to Kono Kalakaua. He hoped she'd call sooner rather than later.


End file.
